The major objective of this project is directed to finding new antibiotics with antineoplastic activity. The organization should conduct research necessary to prepare unique antiviotic beers for in vitro or in vivo screeneing. Permentation and isolation techniques should be varied extensively in order to obtain a maximum number of unusual techniques used. Media development optimization studies should be conducted when deemed necessary with cultures that produce active antineoplastic materials. In addition, the contractor shall isolate, purify and characterize potential antitumor amterials produced by fermentation which meet MCI activity criteria or are of interest because of some unique assay activity. Active cultures should be maintained and preserved for availability at a later date. The Contractor shall run tissue culture tests with mammalian cells in vitro and any other in vitro tests required to characterize, monitor activity, and isolate the preparations being studied.